You Can't Always Get What You Want
by CSIliveson
Summary: House realizes he wants Cuddy, will she? He set his plan into motion. Ah but can you truly get what you want? Warning: Major Smut, humor, romance and of course Huddy cat and mouse. Updating very soon waiting for next eppy :
1. Chapter 1

**Start Up**

Cuddy walked out of Houses office, she twirled around gave him a quick smile "In your dreams House, you can't always get what you want." she turned and walked away.

House yelled out "Oh, but you can try." laughing Cuddy kept on walking.

House stood in the hallway watching Cuddy move briskly down the hall. Her lushes hips moved from side to side, he bent his head trying to get a last glimpse as she turned the corner.

He gave a devilish smile, knowing he would get what he wanted, if not today. He knew he needed to prime her, tease her, until she was really ready for him. Cuddy wasn't any woman, she was House's main target, he'd known this from the day she'd walked into his life.

Could House give her what she wanted? He knew all to well Cuddy had it all, her body told him one thing, her words said another.

_Chapter 1_

**Set into Motion**

"Damn she's gone" Wilson walk by "Who the hell are you talking about?" as if he didn't know, he'd known for a long time House had pent up desire for Cuddy. "So what are you going to do? Don't tell me you don't know what the hell I am talking about. Cause you know damn well it involves a certain woman. You better not fuck with Cuddy, she'll fuck you right back!"

House laughed as if he'd got caught. "No, not my plan, I'm going to get her all warmed up, and in for the kill. Primed and ready is my only mission, I don't even want a case. You can handle my work load right?" glaring at Wilson " So need to get Cuddy" Looking at his friend " I need to concentrate and hard. Come on, just this once." he smirked, gave him a childish look as he walked into his office. Wilson followed House, mumbling something about "you better know what you are doing House, you could loss your job."

"Wilson you've known me how long? When it comes to Cuddy I got the woman wrapped around my finger, first I'll cat and mouse her and jump in for th.."

"House, you are so wrong, I got a bad, bad feeling." he walked out of his friends office not wanting to hear anymore.

House sat down started putting his plan into motion, turning on his computer he punched in her code word "Frisky Call Girl' he laughed, "Got to love her password."

House couldn't help but feel aroused.

Leaning back in his seat, he started looking over her work load, he plotted his first move. He sent her a message to meet him at a restaurant off the beaten path, had to be a small obscure place off away from their co-workers. Awe it couldn't be House, she'd never come, he'd call himself Professor Amour, the French doctor she'd had the hots for.

He laughed as he finished up and click send, once he was finished he waited for her response. She'd come he knew her weakness, but would she come primed and ready? He so wished for a lustful night of sex. Toying with Cuddy's body, her lushes breast, bodacious butt.

How could he get her back to his place for a romp in the hay, no he couldn't think this way. He had to prime Cuddy, let her sit and wait. Like you would a fine bottle of wine, you'd let breath.

**Please be kind, it's my first Huddy fic, please be kind. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Down**

House sat waiting for a reply from Cuddy, mutters to himself "Does she know it's me? No, couldn't be, Bingo!" his ticket had come in, he opened the email and slowly read its contents.

**_Amour,_**

**_I am very sorry, due to other commitments I must turn your very inviting invitation down. Maybe some other time._**

**_Cuddy_**

**_ _____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_**

"NO!" yelling out load, "She has to be there." a devilish grin came over his face, I get it, she's got the hots for me, that has to be why she turned Amour down. "Oh this is gonna be good, all the better." quickly turning off his computer, jumped up and grabbed his cane he headed to Cuddy's office.

As he arrived, peering in, "Damn she's hot!" low cut silk blouse, was that a black lace bra he spotted? "OH Yeah!" he so wanted her, he had to ask himself, would she want him? Yes she would, House always got what he wanted and Cuddy was his prime target.

With out a knock, barging in Cuddy looked up from her work "House what do you want? Don't tell me, you have some way out test you have to run? The answer is no, what ever it is no!"

House looked at Cuddy, he wanted to reach around her desk and grab her, rip off her cloths. Bending her every so slowly over that leather chair of hers and give this woman what she'd longed for.

"Oh no test, only a question ? Why not a drink after work?" Cuddy looked up, "A what, are you asking me out House? If you are the answer is."

House couldn't take it he yells "Oh come on Cuddy it's not really even a date, lets call it a mutual gathering of two mutual friends. What do you say?"

Seemed like eternity before Cuddy opened her mouth, did she say yes? He couldn't hear her, all he could do was stare at her. The crack between her blouse, her soft curves, silky skin, the smell. If not for all the windows, he had the incline to reach over and give her what she longed for, needed.

Instead he boldly asked "So is it a yes?"

Cuddy looked at House and spoke "Did you not hear a word I said House, stop staring at my breast. House, hey! You ok?"

House couldn't believe she'd said yes. Now to put his devilish plans into action.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00. Your house?"

Cuddy laughed "No let's play it safe, you can pick me up here at my office."

He moved around her desk, still staring at her silky bosoms, he ever so slowly bent close to her and whisper "Seven it is, wear your red dress, second thought the black makes you look slimmer. Gotta love a woman with buns like yours" he smiled as he walked out of her office. "Don't be late." She's mine, he'd made his move, now all he needed was the setting. and getting what he'd wanted for a long time.

Cuddy asked herself "Did I just say yes to House?"

**Hope to have all deleted chapters up to date by next day, hope will hear a few more replies **

**Thanks all =D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

"Damn, won't fit!"

Cuddy tossed the black dress on the huge pile on top her bed.

" I'm going to have to call House and tell him our dinner is off." picking up her red silk robe and slipping it over her shoulders, she briskly tied it as she headed to her living room.

Slouching down on her couch Cuddy thought for a moment.

"If I tell House no, he'll be hurt. Do I really want to hurt the….. No, no, no, god no!"

Dawned on Cuddy, she's fallen for House, how could it have happened? All these years she'd denied her attraction to the man. After all he was everything she'd despised in a man. Arrogant, Egotistic, Pill Popping Jerk!

" I Can't face him." think Cuddy how can you get out of a date with House? Before she could answer her doorbell rang, making Cuddy jump.

Slowly she walked over and peered out through the peep hole. "OMG!" whispering "But…"

"I know you are in there I can smell you Cuddy, open up." House teased.

He knew she's find a way to get out of this date, he wasn't about to let it happen.

"Come on Cuddy it's cold out here, please, pretty please." a smirk came out as he said the last please.

Slowly the door turned as Cuddy appeared before House, cheeks flushed, hair rumpled, boy did she look hot.

"Yowzah! Nice breast, um robe. Red always did bring out the slutty, I mean Cuddy in you."

House pushed his way past Cuddy, as she turned around their he was standing two inches away. She could smell his breath, he'd been drinking and knew he'd popped a pill or two. Her heart raise as he quickly grabbed Cuddy and kissed her. God she couldn't breath, every inch of her body was alive  
House deepened his kiss, forcing her mouth open.

All the while his mind said rip off her robe and fuck her. No he'd kiss her and warm this cold hearted woman, until she'd beg him for what he wanted.

Neither stopped kissing and groping, House made the move. Slowly he eased his kiss into a soften one, until he was staring her in the eyes. Those eyes…..

**Short update having a few dilemmas hope to update more tomorrow or next day. Kindly review if you want more =D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Screw Up**

House couldn't decide rather to pick Cuddy up and carry her to the bedroom or what, something inside changed.

"Well." He asked?

"Well what" Cuddy whispered, still holding Houses jacket she let go and slowly backed away. "Well what House? What the Hell is going on?"

Confused and out of breath Cuddy started to back up until she'd fell on her couch. Without thinking House walked over and sat down. He'd wanted to say something kind, he knew she'd take it wrong, instead House did what he was suppose to do.

"Well are you going to get ready for dinner or shall we skip it and bag the babe, hit the bedroom for a midnight snack. How bout I take that robe off…."

Cuddy couldn't believe her ears **"Bag the babe! What am I some kind of trophy for your enjoyment!"** throwing a cushion at him, she tried to get up. House stopped her.

"Cuddy don't. I screwed up, I always screw up, I'm expected to screw up. Come on it's me Gregory House. Not your night in shinning armor or in your case a stud muffin, I'm a old washed out…."

"Stop, don't!" Cuddy grabbed Houses hand as she tried to released his grip on her. "Go House, please leave."

House looked at Cuddy before he could stop himself he'd grabbed her close to him whispering in her ear "Do you really want me to go? You know you want me, you've always have since….." He stopped and kissed her long and hard, slowly released his grip, got up and walked out the door.

Cuddy stood still in disbelieve, her heart raising _"House wait! " _was all she could muster up.

More to come, love playing Cat & Mouse with these two J fun. Feedback is much needed. Thank you for reading hope to update by tonight or tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

House clearly heard Cuddy's plea, he stopped turned around saw her standing at the door looking all sexy and vulnerable. How could he be such a ass, he had to ask himself. Hell she wanted him, and he knew it. All he could think of was not now soon, give it another day.

Quickly he turned around and high tailed it out of there, yelling to Cuddy "I shall return!"

Cuddy looked as he drove away " what the fuck just happened, did House stand me up, or is he playing games with me. I can't think about it." Hell her heart still raising from his kiss, slowly she headed for her bed. Sliding under the covers she didn't want this date to begin with or did she? Her emotions were getting the better of her. "Damn it House, why can't for once in your life! Oh screw it, I'm going to bed!" beating her pillows, Cuddy tried not to think about what just happened. Slowly she fell asleep.

House laughed into the cool night air "Oh yah she's ready, Cuddy will be begging for more. Yah I'm a sick son of a bitch." he took pleasure in tormenting Cuddy.

House arrived at his apartment, opening the door he sat his cane down and walked over to get a drink. He had a new strategy "first a drink." Poured himself a tall glass, sat on his couch and popped a pill. Sitting back he plopped his leg up on the table, as a smile crept over his face. Slowing taking a sip as he closed his eyes, he whispered "She wants me bad."

Ok had to change the Huddy war wasn't working so bare with me why I get this fic back on track. Need my buddy back in town. Update coming Monday if not sooner. Thanks and would love your review, please keep be kind. J


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry it's been so long since my last update, toying with where this ff should go. Think I have found the light or something to that effect. Hope you enjoy this little teaser. As always would love your feedback, please be kind.  
Thank you for reading  
V_**

Cuddy found herself awake after House's departure. She tried to fall back asleep, but her restlessness would not allow it. Frustrated with her difficulty to sleep, she sat up. "What's House's game anyway?" she said to herself.

Determined to find out, she got up, walked over to her dresser and opened her garment draw. Ruffling through, until she found her most sexiest lace panties and bra, slipping them on. Cuddy headed towards her closet, and grabbed a black dress coat. Knowing this might cause more problems, she didn't care. Quickly she slid the coat over her shoulders buttoned up and looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she walked out into the living room and made her way out the door.

A short while later, she arrived at House's place of residence. Sitting outside, she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel until she got up enough nerve. "Damn it if he wasn't such a jerk I wouldn't even be here." before the words slipped out she knew this to not be true.

Opening her car door she slid first one, then the other, of her long silky legs out and stood up. Cuddy closed the car door, which seemed to echo in the late night air. She walked slowly, bobbing her hips from side to side until she reached House's front door. "Now what?" she asked herself.

"Come on Cuddy no turning back now." reaching her hand out she gave a soft knock, longing deep inside for House to not hear it. Nothing, should she knock again or high tail it out of their "No! Finish what you started, Cuddy." convinced this was her only choice, she started to knock when the door opened wide. There before her stood Gregory House. He gave Cuddy a devilish grin. 

_**"Ah you missed me….." **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Very sorry in a really big writers block *thumps head* need Huddy action tonight get my juices flowing.... please let me know if you are still reading this ff. Not getting any replies :(_**

How could he have left her behind, looking at her in front of him. Shivering from the night air. "Come in." moving away from the door he gestured Cuddy to advance forward. She stood still, not knowing if she should stay or go.

" What did I do?" she asked herself. While looking at House standing there, shirt half unbuttoned, two day old scruff on his face. He smelled of liquor, somehow it intoxicated her. She tried not to but their eyes met. He had an almost human look about him.

Without thinking, she waltzed past House and stood by the sofa rubbing herself of the cold nights air. "That's better." Cuddy spoke in her sexy voice.

He closed the door, and slowly turned around. House almost fell over, in front of him Cuddy had her jacket undone, he could see her nipples threw her bra, standing speechless he gawked at this woman half naked in front of him "Oh Momma." his mouth dropped wide open.."Praise Somebody." he looked to the skies as he slowly walked over to Cuddy. He slipped his cane on the couch, his arm reached out and grasped her waist pulling her close to him. Deep inside, his inner self told him she was only playing his game and wanted to tease him as much as he had teased her.

How could he not want this woman in front of him? Eying her up and down, House could see every lushes curve her body had to offer. "What to do, bang her, or wait?"

Cuddys jacket slipped to the floor, House took a free hand and ran it up Cuddys body stopping at her lips, he traces her mouth. Slowly bending closer. Both breathing heavily and knowing this was it, they had reach the point of no return. House nor Cuddy had any control on what was about to happen next.

Taking her into his arms he kisses her, softly at first, as his impulses urged him on he could feel her heart pounding. Taking her by the waist, he moved her over to the couch. "Slowly" he told himself, "make this last." His kisses grew more passionate, he could feel Cuddy body molding to his. Quickening with every touch, he slide his finger and undid her bra. His hand moved over to caress her soft breast. "OH House......don't stop." Cuddy mumbled, her breath quickened which only aroused House more.

"Ummmm" He mutter, slipping her panties off, his hands fumbling over her soft body. Wetting his finger he slide it inside of her, teasing as he darted in and out, she moaned some more, he could smell her sweet juices. Arousal wasn't far off for either of them, her hand moved toward his man hood trying to unbuckle his belt, and sliding it off. Cuddy glided her hand down as she finished undressing House.

He knew she wasn't any woman, "slow down House" he told himself. Cuddy wasn't like the woman he'd had lately, she was everything he'd wanted and dreamed about.

"you feel hot......" he wanted this moment to last forever. Kissing Cuddy as he caressed her breast and played with the tip of her nipple, his mouth slid down and found a hardened tip. Softly he sucked, he couldn't hear Cuddy's whisper_ "House......HOUSE !!!!"_

**_More update soon, yes I'm a tease sorry _**


End file.
